


(startled)

by watanukitty



Series: Family Business [6]
Category: Maleficent (2014), Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanukitty/pseuds/watanukitty
Summary: Maleval Modern AU. Fic prompt: startled.





	(startled)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr (from 2014)

She’s feeling faint. She’s pretty sure she’s about to faint. She swallowed and let out a breath.

A breath she’d been holding since he knelt down in front of her.

“Mal,” Diaval started, and was cut off with a high pitched squeal from Aurora from behind him. Philip, who had been holding a camera to record the entire thing, shushed her.

“We’ve been together, all these years. I’ve followed you everywhere. Well, you made me follow you to some places,” Diaval said, brow furrowed as if recalling some of those memorable outings.

“Anyway, the point is: I’m with you. All the way. Everywhere. Any time. Hell, if you didn’t want me anymore I’d still be…here,” he continued, his voice growing soft. His right hand briefly let go from holding hers and fished something out of his back pocket.

Mallory congratulated herself for not falling flat on the floor at this point.

He held out the ring to her. The cut on the large diamond was simple, yet very elegant, and the band was decorated with small sapphires and emeralds, no doubt to reflect the color of her eyes. It was, in a word, perfect.

She couldn’t breathe.

“We’re life partners, you and I,” Diaval said, his hand noticeably shaking now. “We raised Rory together. And I—-” he swallowed, “I really really suck at speeches but I can’t live my life without you and I’m pretty sure you can’t live your life without me because who else would accompany you to your crazy thrill seeking trips, eh?”

“What I’m trying to say is, I love you. And I want you to be mine. Really mine, forever,” he finished.

“Mallory Faye Moore,” Diaval announced, “will you marry me?”

She stared at him for god knows how long. Did he just really ask that? She couldn’t believe this idiot. At the same time, she agreed with what he said. How could she possibly live without this beautiful, caring, insufferable man?

The anticipation on the rooftop was mounting by the minute, and she pondered on saying no, just to fuck with him.

“Yes,” she whispered, so low Diaval almost didn’t hear it.

“What?”

“Yes, silly, YES!” she said, and would’ve said more if not for Diaval’s lips suddenly crashing over hers. Behind them Aurora was clapping and trying hard to wipe the tears from her eyes, and Philip was whooping, one hand holding the camera and the other fist pumping into the air.

Mallory and Diaval broke the kiss to breathe. She laughed at the way he looked, all flushed and teary eyed, and grabbed the back of his head to kiss him some more.

“You know what you’re in for, right?” She murmured against his lips.

“Oh darling,” he replied, holding her tighter against himself. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's going through her AO3 upload backlogs? yes! me.
> 
> also: YES i'm uploading it all now because i just saw Maleficent: Mistress of Evil and...i have feels.


End file.
